Operetta/Generation 1
"Mah music can whoop y'all's music." - Operetta in "Hiss-teria". Operetta is an independent country diva with a flair and passion for music unmatched by any student at Monster High. Though she can be a bit uptight at times, she has a big heart and a wonderful spirit. Personality Holt Hyde called her "a bit of a diva" with a "set of pipes" in his diary. She is described as being a perfectionist and that she hates being told what to do. Although she was introduced as being bitter and frigid at first, she warmed up to the ghouls and showed that she could be a great friend. Overall, Operetta is like her music, independent and free. She doesn't walk on eggshells for anyone and will do what she wants, when she wants, no matter who it hurts or who it helps. Portrayals Operetta appears for the first time in the webisode "Hiss-teria". Cleo mistakenly accuses her of trying to steal Deuce. She has been a regular character since then. Physical Description Operetta has purple skin and bright red hair with 50's inspired Victory Rolls. She has flashy makeup, a music-related arm tattoo and a similarly music themed scar-like "beauty mark" on her face which, in the webisodes, she covers with a spiderweb patterned, heart/musical note shaped eye mask. Despite her opera inspired name and background, Operetta seems to be highly influenced by Elvis Presley with her Southern accent, interests, and somewhat rebel attitude. Classic Monster Operetta is the child of Erik, The Phantom of the Opera. His story starts when a young girl's father is on his deathbed and tells her, Christine Daae, that he will send the Angel of Music to her. The Angel of Music is supposedly the "personification" of music, and is a character in one of her and her father's favorite stories. When Christine is given a position in the chorus at the Paris Opera house an unearthly, beautiful voice speaks to her. Although Christine believes him to be her Angel of Music, he is actually Erik, a deformed genius who had been extorting money from the Opera House for years. With the help of Erik, Christine triumphs in her performances. But due to the refusal of the surrender of Box Five to the Phantom, a lead singer loses her voice and a chandelier crashes into the audience. During the confusion, Erik kidnaps Christine in hopes that she will come to love him and oddly enough, she finds herself attracted to him - until she takes off his mask that is. Fearing she will leave him, he decides to keep her with him forever, but two weeks later, she was granted her request to leave. Erik overhears a conversation between Christine and her childhood sweetheart, Raoul de Chagney. Raoul promised to take her away from the Phantom, which sent Erik into a jealous frenzy. He attempted to drown Raoul in a torture chamber, and threatened to blow up the entire Opera House, killing everyone in it, including himself and Christine. She agrees to marry him to save everyone, and Erik kisses her on the forehead. This was the first time he had ever been allowed a kiss from any human, and emotionally moved, he told Christine to go marry the man she wanted to. She leaves crying and promises to come back when he dies and bury him. It is advertised in the newspapers three weeks later that, "Erik is Dead". Only those who knew he was the Phantom would understand this. It is revealed that his cause of death was of a broken heart. This information is based on the original 1910 novel by Gaston Leroux. The influence of The Phantom of the Opera has in regards to the appearance of his daughter is still speculative at the moment. Several movies based on the novel vary in the deformities in what they are, how they are produced and just much of his face is affected. *In the Lon Chaney, Sr. 1925 movie his deformity follows closely to the book in that he was born with a corpse-like appearance. *Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical and the Gerard Butler 2004 movie has the Phantom born with a facial deformity that covers half his face. *The Claude Rain 1943 movie has him born a normal man, but during a struggle he has etching acid thrown on his face by his "enemy's" assistant. *The rock opera Phantom of the Paradise's "Erik character" gets his head caught in a record-press. *In Robert Englund's 1989 horror-version Erik sells his soul to Satan to make his music immortal (which in turn makes him immortal) and in result his face is mutilated. There have even been versions where he has no physical deformity at all. Operetta follows the Webber's half-face "deformity" theme. She has a "beauty mark" that starts on her face and ends in a tattoo down her left arm. Relationships Family Her father is the Phantom of the Opera. According to Holt Hyde's diary Operetta's dad teaches a night keyboard class at Monster High.Nothing is known about her mother. Friends Her MH site profile originally listed her BFF's as being Holt Hyde and Heath Burns, as well as giving a BFF stamp to Cleo de Nile. However, her profile has since changed to list Deuce Gorgon as her friend instead of Heath Burns, and Cleo's BFF stamp has been removed. In the Diaries, Operetta and Deuce seemed to be friends for a while, but in the webisodes they meet mainly due to Cleo's jealousy. While meeting him at first was only to get back at Cleo for thinking wrong of her, Operetta finds she and Deuce have a lot in common. After learning how deeply he feels for Cleo, and coming to care for Deuce herself, she does stop her vendetta. Helping him express his feelings for Cleo through music, she starts to truly be his friend as well as put her anger towards Cleo in the past. In the special webisode of the Kind Campaign, she is happily talking to Spectra and a backgrounder at the end. Pet Her pet, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs is a purple spider with Elvis Presley-styled hair, named after Memphis, where Elvis Presley grew up. In his Monster High site description, Operetta mentions that he can rock a pompadour while playing a standup bass. He seems very inspired by Elvis Presley, just like Operetta. He is combing his hair which means he may be able to use his legs to do other human activities. Also likes to stretch his red tie 24/7 with his 8th leg. Romance In Holt Hyde's Diary she went on a brief date with him, but that ended when he got them kicked out of the club. In the webisode "Phantom of the Opry", she decided to steal Deuce from Cleo in revenge for earlier false accusations. Romance could have occured between the two if Deuce hadn't already found Cleo to be his significant other, but that is something that will always remain unknown. The two have since become very good friends though. Official Facebook Description Caught sight of my ghoul, Operetta, haunting the halls lately? She’s kind of hard to miss with her rockabilly style and hotrod red hair. Her dad is the Phantom of the Opera, so you know she’s inherited some mad musical chops. Just be careful if you hear her sing live. There’s something about her voice that really drives monsters crazy! At sixteen, she’s already a bit of a perfectionist and she absolutely hates being told what to do. Oh, and keep an eye out for Memphis “Daddy O” Longlegs (he’s her pet spider). He’s unlike anything you’ve ever seen in this unlife. Clothing Basic She wears a purple houndstooth sleeveless blouse with white buttons down the front and a short white jacket with poufy sleeves and a spider web pattern around the armpit. She also wears jeans that are rolled up to below her knees and a black and white belt. She wears black and white converse style shoes with a spider web pattern and treble clef shaped heels. She wears a bracelet with a keyboard pattern on her right hand and a black dice ring on her left hand. She also wears black and white dice earrings. She carries a red guitar that is shaped like a coffin and decorated with spider webs and treble clefs. She carries the guitar over her shoulder with a black and silver strap. She wears a black heart-shaped mask/monocle that looks as though it is dripping blood. In the webisodes, the mask is shaped like a musical note and has a spiderweb pattern. In the webisodes her hair is also styled differently. Her doll and official art had her wearing side "Victory Rolls", but in the webisodes those were left out. However, in her appearance in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?, it seems that she does wear the victory rolls just like her doll and official art do. She also has redish purple nails. The doll also has purple, orange and yellow eyeshadow, but on the webisodes, the eyeshadow colours are only pink and purple. Meta Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requested the trademark for Operetta.Mattel's first request for "Operetta" at Trademarkia.com *October 2010: Operetta is mentioned in Holt Hyde's diary. *September 21, 2011: A picture of Operetta's doll was revealed on Facebook. *September 29, 2011: Operetta first appeared in the webisode "Hiss-teria". *September 29, 2011: Operetta's profile is found on the ''Monster High'' website. It originally listed her BFF's as being Holt Hyde and Heath Burns, and featured a BFF stamp on Cleo de Nile. This has since been changed to mention only Holt Hyde and Deuce Gorgon as Operetta's BFF's. *October 23, 2011: In response to questions about Operetta not being French, part of her student file was released on Facebook. *November 17, 2011: Mattel requested the trademark for Operetta in another category.Mattel's second request for "Operetta" at Trademarkia.com * January 2012: Operetta was released in stores. Notes *Operetta and her pet's appearances in the webisodes are considerably different than their appearances as dolls and their bio pictures on the MH website. *Operetta's character is a very elaborate play on her father's character. While her father is the Phantom of the Opera, she is the Phantom of the Opry. An opry is an establishment that features live country music (rockabilly took much influence from country music), and the term originated as a diminutive form of the word "opera". According to Operetta's student file released on Facebook, Operetta and her parents moved from France to New Orleans, a former French colony, when Operetta was still a little girl. Her father took a job on a riverboat opera house, likely on the Mississippi River, which presumably brought Operetta in contact with Nashville, Tennessee, the "City of Music" where the Grand Ole Opry is located, and Memphis, Tennessee, where Elvis Presley grew up. To top it off, Operetta is described as being a rebel, explaining why she doesn't follow directly in her father's footsteps. **Operetta's hairstyle mainly follows the Bettie Page pinup look or a combination of the "Happy Pompadour" bangs with "Victory Roll" sides hairstyle. The Victory Rolls are gone in the webisodes, but are seen in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?. **Her pet, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs, was apparently named after Memphis, Tennessee. He sports a pompadour like Elvis. **Operetta's favorite food, fried peanut butter and banana sandwich, is referred to as an Elvis Sandwich. *When Operetta's first picture came out she is wearing orange and yellow eyeshadow however in the webisodes she wears pinkish purple and a baby pink. *Operetta made the lower catacombs into her musical domain similar to how her father, The Phantom, made the fifth cellar under the Paris Opera House his. *Operetta's hair is all red in her art work, although it is black and red in the webiosodes. *Operetta's voice can reach supersonic levels, enabling her to shatter crystal or glass or even blow people away. *Her catch phrase is "Hiding Behind A Mask Of Perfection." Gallery Operetta.JPG|First Doll Apperance Of Operetta Operetta5.png|Operetta looking behind her. Operetta4.png|Operetta And Ghoulia Operetta3.png|Operetta pointing the mirror at Cleo. Operetta.png|Hissteria Operetta2.png|operetta looking at cleo Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.44.56 PM.png|operetta talking to cleo who is deuce Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.45.37 PM.png|operetta smiling Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.45.51 PM.png|Operetta looking at Memphis Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 4.45.44 PM.png|operetta looking at memphis OperettaKIND.png|"I can find KIND." SpectraOperattaHarpiegirl.png|Spectra, Operetta, And Harpy girl Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.09.22 PM.jpg|Operetta plans to steal Cleo's man, "just 'cause she can." Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.17.34 PM.jpg|operetta how touched she is how deuce feels about cleo Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.18.42 PM.jpg|operetta smiling Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.19.00 PM.jpg|operetta trying to steal deuce from cleo Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.20.37 PM.jpg|Memphis with Operetta Screen Shot 2011-10-06 at 3.20.41 PM.jpg|operetta sad about what cleo thinks of her operetta88.png OperettaCleo008.jpg|Cleo apologizing to Operetta Operettawaving.jpg|Operetta waving at Cleo Deuce0553.jpg 310109_10150341420572481_225525412480_8571647_1249226088_n.jpg|Mattel Explains To The Fans Why Operetta isn't French. Opperetta!.jpg|Operetta Doll Set Operetta_jamming.png|Memphis and Operetta jamming it out. Abbey Operetta001.png|Operetta hugging Abbey Without Mask.jpg|Without her mask Operetta_Profile.png|Operetta's MH Profile. monster-high-dolls-106968itm.jpg|new doll oppereta.jpg operetta box.jpg Operettascarsandtat6.png|A picture showing all of Operetta's scars. Oper.PNG|operetta in why do ghouls fall in love 1329091111303.jpg|Operetta in a new Roller Skating Line 1329092004657.jpg|Operetta in Dot Dead Gorgeous Operetta - Be Unique.jpg Operetta+Howleen.jpg|Operetta and Howleen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" Operetta+Howleen Wolf.jpg|Operetta and Howleen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" Spin prod 636381401.jpg 423708 263299003746544 100001993400408 597073 503565232 n.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:2012 dolls Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous